Posiciones del Fútbol Moderno
thumb|Distintas posiciones en el campo Las Posiciones del fútbol moderno, son los lugares en el campo que ocupan los futbolistas en las distintas formaciones o lugares de viaje Se dice moderno, debido a la desaparición de varias posiciones que hoy en día ya no se manejan en los esquemas tácticos y por la constante evolución del fútbol a un estilo más dinámico. Defensa Laterales In the field, they are located, as the name implies, in the left or right sector attached to the band, only from the middle of the field backwards. Los laterales son la única posicion existente en el fútbol actual en ese sector del terreno. Reemplazaron paulatinamente a los defensores costales o de banda, que a diferencia de los laterales, solo cumplían con obligaciones defensivas y de marca.thumb|Jordi Alba, lateral izquierdo del [[FC Barcelona]] Entre las principales funciones, se encuentran el marcar primordialmente a los volantes abiertos, extremos o los mismos laterales dependiendo del quema. También tienden a erlizar coberturas o ser un segundo apoyo de los centrales al cerrarse al área del portero. Ofensivamente, tienden, aunque no obligatoriamente, a ser un apoyo para los volantes o extremos para llegar a linea de fondo o en algunos casos, meterse detrás de los volantes interiores. Algunos ejemplos de grandes laterales actuales son Dani Alves, Marcelo, Jordi Alba, Danilo, Carvajal, entre otros. 'Defensas centrales' Son los jugadores más importantes del sector defensivo. Estos tienen obligaciones netamente defensivas como marcaje a los delanteros, salir a coberturas para los laterales, dar salida desde la linea baja entre otras. Dependiendo del esquema que se trabaje, pueden ser de distintas funciones pero la mayoria, defensivas. En esquemas de línea de 5 o 3, se les encuentra de 2 tipos: defensores centrales abiertos o stopper y defensor de salida o libero. Los stopper, son defensas centrales que juegan ligeramente más abiertos a los costados pero sin pegarse a la banda y a las afueras del área. Sus funciones principales son salir a coberturas de los volantes o extremos rivales pero como segunda opción (debido a la aparición de laterales o carrileros según el esquema), marcaje por zona si es frente a mas volantes que delanteros, o marca personal o uno a uno si es frente a dos delanteros. El líbero, denominado así debido a que es una posición mixta y flotante es decir, una posición no definida en el campo en la que el jugador parte de un sector del campo (área del portero) hasta el mediocampo. Los líberos al tener la libertad en su posición, cumplen funciones básicas pero muy importantes en los esquemas 5 y 3. El líbero tiene que ser el primer pase de salida desde la última línea hacia el mediocampo (lo que se conoce como pivote), también tienden a marcar al jugador rival más habilidoso (generalmente al mediapunta o al mismo mediocentro) y salir desde la última línea hasta el mediocampo para ser un segundo medio de contención (lo que se conoce como romper la línea). thumb|[[Rafael Márquez, Defensa central y Líbero. ]] Por lo anterior, el líbero no puede ser ocupado por cualquier defensa o mediocampista, ya que se requiere de un jugador técnico y con cierto nivel de dinamismo. Algunos ejemplos de grandes defensas centrales son Gerard Piqué, Sergio Ramos, Pepe, Mats Hummels o Thiago Silva. Son pocos jugadores los que tienen la capacidad de cumplir netamente la funciones de líbero, algunos de ellos podrían ser Rafael Márquez o Jerome Boateng. Mediocampo En el fútbol moderno, el mediocampo es la zona más importante para el desarrollo del juego, por ende, es la zona donde ha habido mayor evolución en cuanto la aparición o desaparición de posiciones. Medio de contención También conocido como medio de recuperación o pivote, se ubican detras del círculo central del campo. Sus funciones son esenciales para la coordinación y correcta función de la defensa y el ataque. Son prácticamente, el "equilibrio" del equipo. , medio de contención del FC Barcelona y también, jugador mixto.]] Por la zona que ocupan, son jugadores que generalmente abarcan mucho terreno para moverse, esto para cumplir sus funciones en las que se resaltan el dar soporte a la línea de mediocampistas, ser el primer pase en la creación del juego, recuperar balones, ser un segundo apoyo a los centrales al grado de convertirse en ocasiones, en un tercer o cuarto defensa, entre otras funciones. Los contenciones son los jugadores más ríspidos, pero también son de los más hábiles en el campo de juego e incluso, algunos son muy técnicos. Algunos ejemplos de los grandes recuperadores en el fútbol moderno son Xabi Alonso, Sergio Busquets o Javier Mascherano. Mediocentro El mediocentro, más comúnmente conocido como segundo contención, son jugadores de distintas características dependiendo de las necesidades del equipo o en su defecto, la formación utilizada. Sin importar las características, todos estos jugadores realizan ciertas funciones de igual manera, como lo es participar en la creación de juego y recuperar balones. Debido a que en esta posición hay jugadores de distintos estilos, se le puede clasificar en dos tipos básicos: Mediocentro creativo y mediocentro ofensivo. Los mediocentros creativos, '''son jugadores generalmente muy técnicos y con gran visión de campo, por tal motivo, es una de las posiciones más complicadas de cumplir. Los jugadores que cumplen esta posición, son muy importantes para cualquier equipo e incluso, de selección. , un claro ejemplo de '''mediocentro creativo.]] Entre sus funciones, destaca principalmente la creación de juego para los volantes o delanteros, la distribución del campo, recuperar balones pero como segunda opción, entre otras menos relevantes. Los mediocentros de ataque u ofensivos, '''son de la misma índole de los creativos, solo que estos tiende a ser mixtos. La diferencia radica en que el mediocentro de ataque tiende a realizar funciones de volante, como es tirarse a una banda o en ocasiones, tener presencia en el área del rival al grado de que se pueden convertir en mediapunta o delantero, a la vez, cumple con funciones de recuperación pero en segundo término. También pueden participar en la creación del juego. Existen muchos jugadores que ocupan estas posiciones y son de gran calidad. Algunos ejemplos de mediocentros creativos son Xavi Hernández, Toni Kroos, Bastian Schweinsteiger o Césc Fabregas. Del tipo de ofensivos pueden ser Andres Iniesta o Paul Pogba. '''Carrillero El carrilero '''o '''lateral volante, '''es una posición en donde vales gaver y ademas.Que ocupan ciertos jugadores de otras posiciones, por lo que se considera una posición flotante y del tipo mixto. Se les encuentra en esquemas de línea de 3 o línea de 5 bajo los nombres de carrilero y lateral volante respectivamente. En ambos esquemas, el carrilero cumple las mismas funciones donde destacan profundizar por la banda en ofensiva, ayudar a marcar a los jugadores costales, entre otras. Los carrileros tienden a ser jugadores muy veloces y ágiles, sin embargo, al ser una posición flotante, son generalmente los mismos laterales los que ocupan dicha posición y en algunos casos, los volantes abiertos. '''Interior es un claro ejemplo de un jugador mixto y por ende, puede ocupar la posicion de mediocentro e interior.]] Los medios interiores o volantes interiores, son jugadores que principalmente, aparecen es esquemas 4-3-3 y en algunos de línea de 5. Como su nombre lo indica, son volantes que se tiran a los costados pero no pegados a la banda y tienden a jugar más por dentro. Son jugadores muy técnicos y veloces y con gran golpeo de balón. Sin embargo, se puede considerar que esta posición es del tipo flotante, debido a que es ocupada por jugadores de otras posiciones. Sin embargo, no cualquier jugador puede ocupar la misma. Algunos ejemplos de jugadores que ocupan esta posición son Andres Iniesta o Paul Pogba, ambos son mediocentros del tipo mixto, por ende pueden ocupar esta posición. Medio volante extremo Conocidos simplemente como volantes o volantes extremos (no confundir con extremos), son jugadores del mediocampo que, como su nombre lo indica, juegan por fuera en los costados de la cancha en la zona del mediocampo. Comúnmente, se les denomina "volantes extremos" por la zona en que ocupan, sin embargo hay que aclarar que son jugadores distintos a los extremos. '''Por lo regular, juegan en esquemas de línea de 4, aunque también lo pueden hacer en línea de 5 y 3, solo que es menos común. Los volantes extremos son jugadores muy dinámicos, con capacidad de ir y venir por la banda, generalmente son muy veloces y en algunas ocasiones, son '''jugadores mixtos, '''ya que algunos pueden jugar en una posición más central, otros más adelante y algunos otros más atras. Sus funciones son participar en la creación de juego profundo, es decir, por las bandas. También tienden a ayudar en la recuperación del balón como apoyo a los laterales, entre otras cuestiones. Algunos ejemplos de volantes extremos serían Arda Turán o Koke. '''Mediapunta Anteriormente conocidos como enganches, '''son jugadores que ocupan una zona central del campo, exactamente detrás de los delanteros. Generalmente, se confunden con los '''segundos delanteros ya que se les ve pisando zonas similares del campo, pero no necesariamente es así, ya que son funciones distintas, aunque hay algunos del tipo mixto que pueden jugar en ambas posiciones a la vez. , el más claro ejemplo de mediapunta. Sin embargo, es un jugador del tipo mixto.]] Los mediapunta tienden a ser los jugadores más técnicos, habilidosos y con una visión de juego muy extensa durante los partidos, son a los que normalmente, se les da la mayor responsabilidad de crear oportunidades de gol y asistir a los delanteros. La mayoría de sus funciones son del tipo ofensivo, como crear juego, pisar el área para ser apoyo a los atacantes, distribuir el juego para los delanteros, entre otras. Sin embargo, también tienen la capacidad de ayudar a los volantes de creación y/o recuperación, para funciones defensivas. Desgraciadamente, esta posición del campo ha venido a menos, ya que en el fútbol moderno, es difícil encontrar un jugador que sea nato de esta zona. La mayoría de los jugadores que actualmente juegan ahí, son jugadores mixtos que ocupan otras posiciones. Ejemplos de estos sería Mesut Ozil, Mario Gotze, Shinji Kagawa, o el más popular y conocido, Lionel Messi. Ataque Es quizás, la zona más popular en el campo de fútbol. Hoy en día esta zona tiene cosas peculiares que la hacen que sea el máximo exponente del fútbol moderno. Extremo Los extremos o aleros, '''son jugadores de ataque que como su nombre lo indica, juegan en los extremos de la cancha. , el más claro ejemplo de un extremo.]] Tienen algunas prestaciones similares a los volantes extremos, sin embargo su diferencia radica en que son jugadores netamente ofensivos, ya que suelen meterse al área para anotar goles a diferencia de los volantes. Son muy comúnes en esquemas línea de 4. Son muy rápidos, algunos técnicos y también, pueden ser muy corpulentos y altos. Sus funciones se basan principalmente en profundizar hasta la línea de fondo para desequilibrar, meterse al área como un segundo o tercer delantero más, así como ayudar a los volantes a crear juego. A pesar de ser jugadores casi ofensivos, algunos tienen la capacidad de regresar para ayudar a los jugadores de mediocampo. Hay muchos ejemplos de extremos, el más conocido ejemplo sería Cristiano Ronaldo, además de otros como Neymar, Alexis Sánchez, Ángel Di María entre muchos otros. '''Segundo Delantero Algunas veces se les dice 9 1/2, son delanteros que se ubican algunos metros detrás del delantero, que tienden a ser jugadores del tipo flotante y además, cuentan con la capacidad de romper la línea del delantero para ser un volante más. Son muy comunes en casi todos los esquemas donde se juegue con dos delanteros de área. A diferencia de los medias puntas, estos, como en el caso de los extremos y volantes extremos, son de condiciones netamente ofensivas y que tienen la responsabilidad de anotar goles. Sin embargo, la mayoría son jugadores del tipo mixto que también pueden ayudar a la creación del juego. Los ejemplos de segundos delanteros son escasos, ya que la mayoría son de otras posiciones, sin embargo lo más cercano a esto serían algunos como Thomas Müller, Antoine Griezzman o Marco Reus. Centro Delantero Los delanteros o atacantes de área, son los jugadores netamente ofensivos que se encargan de marcar la mayoría de los goles. Son por ello, los jugadores más conocidos y populares. Sin embargo, en el fútbol moderno, ha sido de una de las posiciones que más ha evolucionado debido al aumento de factores como la dinámica y la técnica. , ejemplo de centro delantero. ]] Los delanteros del fútbol moderno, son jugadores que además de tener gol, tienden a ser mucho más técnicos y móviles, con mayor velocidad y la capacidad de romper la línea y permitir que otros atacantes o volantes, puedan pisar el área. Muchos son corpulentos y otros bajos, pero con gran juego aéreo y dinamismo. Junto con los defensas centrales y el medio de contención, son las posiciones esenciales de cualquier esquema de fútbol, por lo que se les encuentra en todas las formaciones. Ejemplos son miles, sin embargo se destacan varios como Robert Lewandowski, Karim Benzema, Luis Suárez, Edinson Cavani, Javier Hernández, entre muchos otros. Jugadores Mixtos Como anteriormente se mencionó, en el fútbol moderno existen muchos jugadores que no tienen una posición definida en el campo, ya que tienen la capacidad de jugar en distintas zonas del campo, ya sea que sea cada partido o bien durante un mismo partido. Los jugadores mixtos (conocidos como plurifuncionales) son aquellos jugadores que son capaces de desempeñar varias funciones en distintas posiciones del campo durante un mismo partido o en distintos. Son cada vez más esenciales en el fútbol moderno, puesto que están en constante evolución. Existen multitud de ejemplos, pero destacamos los siguientes: * Lionel Messi: Mediapunta, segundo delantero, delantero o extremo. * Thomas Müller: Delantero, segundo delantero o extremo. * Rafael Márquez: Defensa central, líbero y medio de contención * Paul Pogba: Mediocentro ofensivo, mediocentro creativo, interior y volante extremo. * Javier Mascherano: Defensa central y medio de contención. = Categoría:Posiciones de fútbol